gwennivearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Races
This page will go over the classification of the races and their general relationships with one another. ------ For example, the Pantheon explains that the five species/races were created to represent one of each of the five creation gods. Races that align with the general values and purpose of a creation god are typically categorized under that gods family. The Angeliudian Family The Angeliudian Family is the only family branch to not have races meet the classification protocol. This is largely due to the fact that the Family originally only had a single race belonging to it until certain events caused additions to the family. * The Angeliudian family belongs to the Creation God Angelerias (The Creator of Order and Mother of Sacrifice) * Members of this family are depicted in monochrome color schemes, typically having white hair, pale skin, pale eyes though blue eyes are a rare occurrence. They overall lack in color. * Typically herbivores, they have flatter teeth designed for a plant based diet. (Orchids are Omnivores,however 90% of their diet is plant based) * Going by the Myers-Briggs type indicator, their results will almost always end in -TJ (Thinking and Judging) (Orchids are half Angelian and half any other race making them less likely to fit this case) * Angeliudians typically do not act on emotions and are not considered right brained, rather primarily left brained. (Following the concept of left brain = logical and math/science thinkers and right brained = emotional and artistic thinkers) * They are noted to have blue blood. * An average lifespan is about 20,000 harmonies. * Angeliudians have a lower libido in comparison and are actually more fertile than the Daimorians. The Daimorian Family ' The Daimorian family is in the only family to have races derive from a single race due to survival/evolution factors rather than race mix-breeding or being created with multiple races from the beginning. * The Daimorian Family belongs to the Creation God Daimorah (The Creator of Space and Mother of War) * Members of this family are depicted to have variants of purple as an eye color. They are also known to be the most sexually appealing race, which compliments their high libido, charisma, and stamina. They are also the tallest of the known races. They typically have very wavy or curly black or blonde hair. The only race outside of the Gwennevarian to have blonde hair. * Daimorians are Carnivores, so they are built with sharp teeth and possess night vision. They are also considered "Pack animals" and always elect and follow an unspoken leader for any group, even causal meetings. * Going by the Myers-Briggs type indicator, their results will almost always get a P and an S ''(Perceiving and Sensing) * Daimorians typically allow their emotions to drive their actions, often rushing into things without thinking or acting on a desire without realizing it. They allow their emotions and feelings to judge much of their actions, however this does not mean they are dumb or uncontrollable. * They are noted to have purple blood. * An Average Lifespan is about 20,000 harmonies. * Daimorians are less fertile in comparison to their shared lifespan length Family, the Angeliudians. [[The Gwennevarian Family|'''The Gwennevarian Family]] The Gwennevarian Family is the only Family with a single race as Gwennevarian are only compatible to reproduce with other Gwennevarian and the Kanebelus, however the offspring from these couples are 100% Kanebelus with no Gwennevarian traits. * The Gwennevarian Family belongs to the Creation God Gwenneve (The Creator of Light and Mother of All) * Members of this family are depicted to have golden eyes and hair. Both male and females are typically very narrow and slim bodied,however there is a large difference between the two genders. Females have lighter bones which allow them to safely use their wings. Males do not have wings, however they are the only known people to tame and ride a Pegasus. * Gwennevarians have another difference between their male and female counterparts and that is their diets. Females are herbivores, however they strictly eat fruits. Males are omnivores, and often eat fish and greens. * Going by the Myers-Briggs type indicator, their results will almost always have NF as the middle answers.(Intuitive and Feeling) * The Gwennevarian are artistic, instrumentalists, performers, anything related to fine arts. But while they may be natural born artists, they are also very important to the worlds balance. Females often become priestesses and serve as messengers of the creators. The Gwennevarian also must maintain peaceful relations with the other races and prevent major disputes by being mediators. * They are noted to have yellow blood. * An average lifespan is about 30-40,000 harmonies. The Hummarian Family The Hummarian Family is one of the most complicated families. While there is nothing much known about them, if there are other races, stories, political stances, personality types, diets, and so on, It seems that the only connection any Hummari has with another Hummari is that they prefer to live closer to the forest or farm fields. The Hummari seem to be the most comfortable and happiest near a wheat field or hunting spot in the forest. In fact, the Hummari often don't even realize that they all congregate in small hamlets and live on a farm or near the trees. * The Hummarian Family belongs to the Creation God Hummiako (The Creator of Life and Mother of Time) * Those in the family have a strong draw toward nature and prefer small forest covered villages over the city. The Sorvian Family